Fenn
|-|Molten= |-|Hallowed= |-|Ash (Oddity)= Fenn are birds found in Mt. Ekoh. They were part of the opening day release. Descriptions Egg This appears to be a ball of fire...is there even an egg in it? Hatchling There was indeed an egg in the fireball! The fragile, burned shell cracked easily as the small, black chick inside pecked its way out. Mature Hatchling - Molten The chick has grown quite a bit. Its feathers are still soft and fluffy so it can't yet fly, but small patches of bright color are beginning to appear as its flight feathers come in. Although it's happiest at feeding time, the cinnamon it eats is putting a dent in your savings.... Mature Hatchling - Hallowed This chick has developed an attitude. Its feathers are still soft and fluffy so it can't yet fly, but small patches of bright color are beginning to appear as its flight feathers come in. Although it's happiest at feeding time, the frankincense it eats is putting a dent in your savings.... Adult - Molten Once hunted almost to extinction for their shimmering feathers, fenns retreated deep into the Volcanic Plains a over millenium ago. To this day fenns are still rare and no longer trusting of humans. The only way to gain the companionship of a fenn is to brave the Plains, snatch an egg from an unguarded nest, and raise it by hand. Successfully raising one of these birds has been a trial of adulthood for over a century among the tribes living on the less lethal outskirts of the Plains. Outsiders have recently begun to try their luck as well, although with far less success; however, if they do achieve this monumental goal, they quickly learn that a fenn is an indispensable companion. Their skill with fire manipulation and magic is rivaled by few and their healing abilities lend themselves greatly to human healers when all seems lost. The most curious aspect of fenns, though, is that they do not die. Toward the end of its life a fenn will begin building a nest of frankincense and cinnamon woods, and when it is ready, it reflects sunlight off of its feathers onto the nest to ignite it. They revive nine days later as chicks. Fenns rarely take another companion after theirs has died; instead, most return to the Plains from whence they came, in search of mates and the endless scorching heat of the volcanoes. Adult - Hallowed Apprentices should not be left unsupervised, lest they feed the fenn chicks anything but cinnamon. The chance discovery of feeding frankincense to a fenn by that hapless apprentice produced a much more colorful fenn than the usual molten variety. Hallowed fenns radiate much more heat than usual and their tail flames burn with a hotter, bluer flame. Unfortunately, their tempers match their heat; hallowed fenns are more aggressive and difficult to bond with even if the owner has had it since the egg stage. They retain their skill with fire manipulation, but their magic is much weaker and they are less likely to heal anything but themselves. Regardless, their colorful feathers are very desirable and are put to use in everything from fans to hairpieces. Sprites Hatching sequence Credits * Concept: Infinis * Sketches: Infinis * Sprites: Infinis * Descriptions: Infinis * Journal sketch: Rhynn Links * Fenn creature journal Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:Infinis Category:Rare Category:Potion Alts Category:Oddities Category:Large egg group Category:Mt. Ekoh Category:Fire